Nothing Inspires Forgiveness Quite Like Revenge
by tvdxobssessed
Summary: AU. Elena finally decides that it's time to apologize to Rebekah for everything that's happened. But will Rebekah forgive her? One-Shot


"_**Nothing inspires forgiveness quite like revenge"- Scott Adams**_

* * *

I was sitting in my bedroom when I got bored and switched on my hi-fi radio which Stefan gave me. I switched it on and a song started playing so I sat back in the chair so that I could listen to the lyrics.

"_Can you forgive me again?__  
__I don't know what I said__  
__But I didn't mean to hurt you__I heard the words come out__  
__I felt that I would die__  
__It hurt so much to hurt you__Then you look at me__  
__You're not shouting anymore__  
__You're silently broken"_

The song reminded me of how I betrayed and daggered Rebekah during Homecoming. Except I knew what I was doing and she opened up to me and I literally stabbed her in the back.

I guess you that she is still angry at me because, even after all this time she is still harbouring all her energy into destroying every single aspect of my life.

* * *

In many ways, I envy her and she envies me. She has been all around the world, yeah but to hide from her father. I don't understand how a father could spend centuries just trying to destroy the so-called 'evil' he and his wife, Esther created. I mean it's their fault that the Mikaelson's have been around for so long, they turned their children in order to protect them, so that they'd never have to mourn over another family member's death but then years later to decide that the evil must be destroyed.

In some ways, I guess she envies me; I got to live a normal life without the whole supernatural business until I met Stefan. Stefan is probably another reason why she envies me, I mean she knew him in the 20's and was daggered because of her love for him but then in the end , he chose me, plain old Elena Gilbert over, as Damon calls her 'Barbie Klaus.'

* * *

"_I learned that she's just a girl, then she lost her mom too young and she loves blindly and recklessly even if it consumes her. You know when all is said and done, there's nothing more important than the bond of family"_

I guess that Rebekah is right, (wow, I never thought I'd admit that) that there is no bond greater than the bond of family. I know this because of the relationship I have for Jeremy, he's my little brother and we fight but in the end, we'd do anything for each other.

* * *

"I got your phone call and I'm here. So what do _you_ want?" a British voice sounded throughout the Gilbert House as Rebekah waited impatiently at the door.

"I need to talk to you," Elena replied, trying to be extra nice to Rebekah in case something happens.

"So then talk," she muttered, explaining her freshly manicured nails.

"I wanted to apologize," Elena told the older girl

"You wanted to what?" she replied, shocked

"I wanted to apologize for everything I did to you. For stabbing you in the back on the night of the Homecoming dance. At the time it seemed like the right thing to do but I regret it now," Elena explained, staring into Rebekah's blue eyes.

After a moment of silence, Rebekah replied, "I forgive you"

Now it was Elena's turn to be shocked, she apologized to Rebekah but she didn't expect her to accept it.

"You do?" Elena's voice was hopeful

"Yes, I mean you stabbed me, I killed you. Fair is fair," Rebekah shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sorry for killing you without knowing you had vampire blood in your system. Like you said, it seemed like the right thing to do at the time but I do deeply regret it"

"It's alright, I forgive you"

"Friends?" Rebekah smiled

"Friends," Elena smiled in return, stepping out of her house and engulfing Rebekah in a hug.

* * *

**Okay guys, so I started this story way back in December but I only wrote the first half as I didn't know how to finish it but I felt inspired after the Rebekah/Elena 'friendship' in 4x18 I wanted to finish this one shot. **

**So what do you guys think?**

**R&R**

**Love ya,**

**tvdxobssessed**

**Want to get in touch with me?**

**Twitter: tvdxobssessed**

**YouTube: tvdxobssessed**


End file.
